


CedricHarry: Microfic Meme

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cedric Diggory Lives, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, HP: EWE, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Not Epilogue Compliant, Short, Shorts, Smut, Unrequited Love, i'm blushing way too hard for even writing such a short line of smut, lol, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: 10 micro fics with Cedric and Harry, in love or falling.





	CedricHarry: Microfic Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts), [rotaryphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotaryphones/gifts), [misterkevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Microfic Meme: HarryCedric Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543145) by [misterkevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterkevo/pseuds/misterkevo). 



> I've been reading several of this kinda Cedric/Harry microfics on **lj** by different authors and loving them, and I know I'm eight years late with this, but I really like the idea, so I decided to give it a try. :)
> 
> I probably will refine these later, I just wanted to post them on September 30th. For reasons. :)

**Action**

Back to back with Cedric, Harry felt alive and held his wand tight, as the dueling started.

 

**Angst**

Cedric's at the grave and mourns, they had just started to fall for each other, it wasn't supposed to end this way.

 

**Adventure/Crack/Humour**

Harry really wished he hadn't agreed to Cedric's idea of flying across an ocean on just their brooms.

 

**Crossover**

Cedric's name was called, and Harry found himself saying, "I volunteer".

 

**First Kiss**

There's a soft warmth in the press of the lips, and Cedric catches Harry's involuntary sigh in his mouth.

 

**Fluff**

"Promise?" he asked, and instinctively it seemed Harry held his hand, light blushes gracing both their cheeks, and everything felt right.

 

**Future**

Harry caught Cedric's reassuring smile as he held his godson in his arms.

 

**Hurt/Comfort**

Harry lost himself in the feel of Cedric's arms, the nightmare becoming a fading memory.

 

**Smut**

There was an unrestrained moan, Cedric looked up and smiled around Harry.

 

**Unrequited Love**

Falling for the boy who saved your life, well there are worse thing that could have happened.


End file.
